Nico Robin
Nico Robin (ニコ・ロビン, Niko Robin), also known as "Devil's Child" (悪魔の子, Akuma no Ko), is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. She was originally introduced as the Vice President of Baroque Works known as Miss All Sunday (ミス・オールサンデー, Misu Ōrusandē) before joining up with the Straw Hats. She is the seventh member of the crew, the sixth to join, and the second to rejoin, doing so during the Enies Lobby Arc. She was also the first member to have been a former villain. She ate the Flower-Flower Fruit. During the Post-War Arc, she became involved with the Revolutionaries with the alias Light of the Revolution (革命の灯, Kakumei no Tomoshibi) for two years. Her dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph which tells the True History. She has a bounty of 80,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yuriko Yamaguchi (Japanese) Robin is a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes are blue with dark, wide pupils, and has a very characteristic long, thin and defined nose. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height, and like most female characters in the series, she has large breasts and a narrow waist. Many people consider her to be very attractive or beautiful. Her height is 188 cm. (6'2"), making her the third tallest member of the Straw Hat Pirates, after Franky and Brook. Her birthday is February 6th, which she shares with her mother. Robin is 28 years old. Robin is probably the most complex dresser next to Nami. She has no trademark look like the others, though her all purple cowgirl look from when she was first introduced is often associated as her trademark look. She frequently wears somewhat revealing clothing that is either dark in color (often black or purple) or consisting of leather, sometimes both. She seems to be fond of revealing outfits and high heels. Robin sometimes wears a gold arm band with white strings attached to it and the letter N on it, which stands for her family name; she has also worn a white cowgirl hat on numerous occasions. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style than her. Post-Timeskip After the two year time-skip, Robin's hair has grown longer, goes past her shoulders and down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit after the timeskip now consists of a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V neck line similar to Boa Hancock's and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder, sunglasses, pink high-heels, and a pink backpack. She wears sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead and is seen wearing them during the battle. And like Nami, her breasts have gotten larger. Robin's time skip age is 30. Gallery File:Robin_Pirate_Warriors_2_Post_Skip.png|Robin after 2-year timeskip. Personality Through her heritage on the island of scholars, Nico Robin is an archaeologist and historian, who joins the Straw Hat pirates. She seeks the comfort and freedom to study the mysteries of the world. She is the quiet, reserved crew member, rarely showing emotions or having outburst of emotions (occasional exceptions being sweat drops, and when she cried out to Luffy and the Straw Hats from the Tower of Justice during the Enies Lobby arc), and as such, is the only crew member to have no face faults. Robin even appears calm at times towards her crew mates, often speaking ominously around them. She has a somewhat macabre side to her, and often points gross or morbid facts, usually to the disgust of Nami or Usopp. Examples include: * When Nami asks if Zoro was eaten by the skyshark, she says that the clouds would be turning red if he was. * When Nami is forced to swing on a rope past the skysharks, Robin says the height is about 50 meters and she would die if she fell. *Zoro and Nami return to the Going Merry in Skypiea but they cannot find Chopper, who was guarding the ship. Robin remarks that he may have been "shredded to pieces". * When Chopper is taken by the Foxy Pirates during a Davy Back Fight, Nami asks if Foxy is a collector of rare pets. Robin says, "Hopefully not a collector of rare pelts". * When the crew decide on the name "Thousand Sunny" for their new ship, Robin says that she was going to suggest the "Being of Darkness". * On Thriller Bark, she voluntarily investigates the Ghost Island with Luffy and Franky. She told Nami that she "likes thrills". * As Nami screams while testing the Mini-Merry II on Thriller Bark, Robin remarks that she may have been cursed by a ghost. * While the Strawhats are looking for Nami, Chopper and Usopp at the Ghost Island, Robin says that they are not even able to hear their voices anymore, wondering if they were strangled. * When they are attacked by the Cerberus on Thriller Bark, Robin says that she finds it "cute". * While searching for a way to reach Fishman Island in the shark submarine, Robin, Luffy and Brook encounter a giant sea monster that attacks them which resulted in Robin amusingly commenting on his big mouth that could swallow them instead of worrying about the situation. * When Luffy's group went out to beat the kraken and lost their way back to the ship she commented that hopefully they weren't ripped to shreds by some monster. She speaks only if something noteworthy happens. When she does, she has been shown to possess an outstanding knowledge, especially in history. Her calmness is likely a result of the childhood that led to her life of hardship. The calamity that befell Ohara had a profound and traumatizing effect on Robin as a child, that she has only just begun to recover from. She will not understand why people regard history as meaningless. To her, there is nothing worse than destroying objects of historical significance. She approaches life and the world at large in a calm manner. She studies the world for its history. She shows little interest in the Ancient Weapons that others such as Crocodile and Spandam seek. However, she might be the only one who is able to awaken them. During battle, Robin tends to maintain a relaxed demeanor that only seems to change whenever the circumstances proved to be beyond her capacity to cope (i.e. a hopeless situation); more often than not, she would exhibit unshakable calmness and reserved behavior against an inferior adversary, to the point where she typically displays by using her powers to satisfy minor necessities (i.e. using a pair of arms sprouting from the ground to form a make-shift seat). And perhaps as a result of her violent past, she is very merciless during combat. She will break the necks or spines of her enemies without hesitation, even when they cry for forgiveness. Despite her tendency to remain calm and collected, she can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. This is exhibited when she essentially forces Brook to stop fooling around and continue his explanation. She also has a strong sense of personal pride. She refused to participate in Franky's "Tactics 15" docking procedure during the battle against Oars. The reason was that she found it "embarrassing as a human being". She flatly added that they should never try it again. One of Robin's defining traits is her utter lack of fear regarding the situation as she, like Zolo, rarely shows any fear regarding the situation and maintains a positive and even cheerful demeanor (the only times she shows fear is during the Buster Call at Enies Lobby and when the crew were being scattered by Kuma). Also, unlike Nami, Robin rarely gets angry with any of the crews antics or when they do something that puts them in danger and rather giggles at their antics. This was shown when Luffy told the crew he challenged Big Mam, one of the World Emperors, which left the whole crew horrified of Luffy threatening a World Emperor, Robin just smiled and laughed. Relationships Friends/Allies *Clover *Jaguar D. Saul *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Franky **Brook *Mombran Cricket *Schneider *Buzz *Hatchan *Camie *Silvers Rayleigh *Kuja **Boa Hancock *Emporio Ivankov *Jimbei *Fukaboshi Family *Nico Olvia (mother) Neutral *Nefeltari Vivi *Cerberus *Brownbeard Rivals Enemies *Navy **Sentomaru *World Government **Spandam **Rob Lucci *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Bellamy *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teach *Eneru *Yama *Foxy *Bartholomew Kuma *Gecko Moria *Oz *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Chocolat **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco *Caribou *New Mermen Pirates Abilities and Powers At a young age, Robin acquired a bounty of 79 million berries for consuming the Flower-Flower Fruit, making her considerably powerful, and supposedly sinking 6 Buster Call warships with her devil fruit powers. This was a lie, however, as those ships were actually destroyed by Jaguar D. Saul after helping Robin escape during the destruction of Ohara. Her life on the run since the age of 8 has taught Robin the ways of survival and self-preservation, and has earned herself notoriety for being able to evade inescapable situations. Even Admiral Aokiji commented that she could have escaped from CP9 had she felt like it (she only abided by their conditions to keep them from unleashing the Buster Call upon her crewmates). Robin is also a skilled archaeologist with a vast knowledge of history and cultures. She is one of the few alive (if not the only one) who can read the language scripted on Poneglyph tablets, which contain records of ancient history. This is the actual reason why her first bounty was so high. She taught most of these skills to herself through research in the library of Ohara during her childhood, which she had done without the aid of his senior colleagues, implying aptitude in academics and research. Outside of historic knowledge, she has a considerable knowledge of most of the major figures in the world and has at least heard of figures such as Red-Haired Shanks, Dragon and Gecko Moria. Robin has no superhuman abilities beyond her Devil Fruit powers and is an above average athlete. While the frequent use of her powers in battle leave much of her physical attributes in question, it is hinted from time to time that Robin's physical prowess is actually much stronger than her frail build would otherwise suggest: she was seen being able to take on direct hits from Yama's drop kicks and punches (with the latter that sent her flying through a wall, decimating it) and was still able to effectively (albeit with some difficulty) retaliate after maneuvering the latter away from the ruins of Skypeia, and restrain a powerful Zombie like Jigorou (albeit briefly). She is agile enough to maneuver (while maintaining her arms "X" formation) her way from a group of captain and commander-level marines before using her powers in retaliation. Her powers make her particularly well suited to taking on large numbers of foes, and the other members of the crew group her in with the Monster Trio in terms of strength due to how dangerous her abilities are, as evidenced when Nami put her in the group forbidden to blow Gan Fall's whistle and call for help along with the other strongest crew members, and in two hostile encounters with the crew where she had no problem disarming all the Straw Hats at once. During the Thriller Bark Arc, it is worth noting that before Nightmare Luffy arrived, she was the only one of the Straw Hats who was able to actually fight directly against the Warlord, Moria while he was inside Oars. One of her impressive aspects is her will power; she managed to recover in mere minutes after her shadow was stolen by Gecko Moria (when it usually takes a few days for most humans). She is not afraid to use violence as a solution to a problem or for defense and often incapacitates her enemies by breaking their necks or backs (even when they cry out for mercy), even going as far as to squeeze Franky's ball sack, quite relentlessly, to try to make him join their crew, and didn't release even when Luffy told her to stop. She is also has the habit of spying (i.e. listening in on conversations, reading body language and facial expressions); this is shown when she is spies on Sanji's conversation at Thriller Bark or reading the Straw Hats expressions when she first wanted to join the crew. At Water 7 she admits to Chopper these habits are from her childhood. Devil Fruit Robin ate the Flower-Flower Fruit at a very young age as she is seen using its powers at the age of eight, and was proficient enough to be able to use them to her advantage at spying on the research that Professor Clover, and the rest of her former colleagues from Ohara, were conducting under the radar of the World Government. She can spread her body parts on any surface including her own body, other bodies, and other objects. Usually, when she uses her powers she crosses her arms and makes an "X" shape across her chest. Robin's intelligent enough to know how to used her powers in the most effective and efficient way, and her attacks hinder the enemy, stopping all movement with the ever multiplying hands. Although her devil fruit is very powerful, her sprouted body parts can be hit and stretched, causing damage to her real body; this is her weak point. Her powers are also very useful in dangerous situations. She can carry her friends by using feet and hands. So far, hands, feet, ears and eyes are the only body parts she has used in either attacks or other applications. She tends to use her ability to place her foes in painful submission holds. Her most common attacks are Seis Fleur Twist (Robin twists the foe's upper body around) and Ocho Fleur Flip (Robin uses a pair of arms that knock over the foe backwards, forms a pair of arms on the ground below them, and when the foe lands on it, two more pairs appear at their legs and head and pull them to the ground) and Clutch (her hands grow out of her opponents back, these hands clasp the targets chin simultaneously pulling the head back and breaking the targets neck, for stronger opponents, she uses more hands and has been seen breaking a person in half). She also can use her ability for a number of support functions such as forming a net to catch falling comrades or form a large number of arms and shape wings, giving her the ability to stay aloft for a few seconds. She can also transport objects either by having grow feet to the object or a row of arms with each arm or pair of arms passing the object to the next. She also uses eyes and ears for knowledge acquisition, e.g. spying. In one instance when Usopp was falling through the White Sea she sprouted eyes on Luffy's stretched arm to find Usopp and rescue him by growing a lasso of arms from Luffy's arm. After the time skip, Robin is able to defy the power draining effects of the sea for a short time, to protect her crew from smashing into a large sea mountain using her "Manos Gigantes". Her attacks are a combination of the Spanish, French, and English languages. Ex. "Cinco Fleur". Cinco (five in Spanish) refers to the number of arms she blossoms, and fleur is the French word for flower. Some attacks are followed by an English word that further describes the attack's purpose. No limit has been given for Robin's powers, but the author, Oda, has jokingly stated that she can only sprout limbs a distance of "200 Hana Hanas" away. Fans often misinterpret this as meaning she can only sprout 200 limbs, but this is false, since after the time skip, she can sprout at least a thousand arms. However, she of course needs to be aware of the position of another object or person to attack it. Weapons She carried a dagger at her belt, but did not use it in combat, as she fights unarmed using only her powers. She only used it once in an attempt to kill Crocodile in self defense. When Robin teamed up with CP9 during their raid on Iceburg's mansion, she carried several flintlock pistols as well, wielding all of them at the same time with her Flower-Flower Fruit powers. History Tragedy of Ohara Nightmare of the Buster Call 20 Years on the Run Synopsis Baroque Works Saga Departure from Whiskey Peak Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Pirates Category:Archaeologists Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:West Blue Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Baroque Works Category:Slaves Category:Revolutionaries